This i relates generally to a manually actuated fluid dispenser, and more particularly to a rotatable nozzle assembly for such dispenser capable of being easily and effectively locked in its off position against rotation from such position, thereby rendering the nozzle child-resistant.
Child-resistant nozzle assemblies for manually actuated fluid dispensers have been devised, but are not without their limitations. For example, a known nozzle cap has a slot in its upstream end, and a flexible lug on the dispenser body is received within the slot to prevent the nozzle from turning. Another known nozzle cap has an internal shoulder engageable by a spring biased tab on the dispenser body to prevent rotation of the cap from its OFF position.
In both prior art assemblies, the lug or tab is manually depressable inwardly for unlocking the cap to permit cap rotation to facilitate fluid discharge. Such a depressable lug or tab is, however, awkward and oftentimes difficult to operate even by an adult.
Thus, the need arises for the provision of a child-resistant nozzle assembly which is quickly and more easily operable by an adult and which at the same time is incapable of being readily operated by a child. The child-resistant nozzle assembly is desirable for dispensers of especially cleaning and other household fluids which may be toxic.